The Aura Chronicles: Book 1
by PokemonBuzz
Summary: Ash Ketchum always dreamed of being a Pokemon master, and two major events helped everything in Ash's dream come true.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, PokemonBuzz here. This is going to be my first fanfiction and if it isn't that good or if you have any suggestions, please leave a message.**

* * *

The Aura User

Ever since Ash Ketchum was a little boy, he had wanted to be a Pokemon master.

He was a reckless boy, but he cared deeply for Pokemon that he would even risk his own life to save an injured Pokemon.

He had a deep hatred for trainers who want only strong Pokemon and would have the nerve to abandon Pokemon.

Since he lived in Pallet Town, there were many trainers that get their Pokemon from Professor Oak.

Many of the starters Professor Oak gave to new trainers were abandoned near Pallet Town, just because they lost a battle or they couldn't evolve immediately.

Ash often caught those trainers that abandoned their Pokemon and Professor Oak had their trainer's license revoked.

* * *

Ash used to be best friends with Gary Oak, Professor Oak's grandson, but that all changed one day.

Gary made friends with new kids at school, and Ash thought they were big bullies.

The so called bullies convinced Gary to make fun of Ash because they saw that Ash was always worse than them at school.

They even convinced Gary that Ash was a stupid person who didn't know a thing.

Gary started hanging out with the bullies more and more, and he started hanging out with Ash less and less.

Ash was very lonely that everyone in the school ignored him.

Ash was sick of it and his mother took him on travels to clear his mind.

There were two places that Ash went to that left a big mark in his life.

* * *

**I would like to give credit to The Orion Writer, who did a fantastic job on writing Ash Ketchum: Being More, my ideas were similar to his, so be sure to check out his story.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Aura User

* * *

Cameran Palace

(8 years)

* * *

He was still bullied by Gary and his new formed gang.

The gang consisted of Gary, Mark, Rory, and Arthur.

Delia Ketchum read an article about Cameran Palace and the competition for 'Guardian of Aura' each year.

She wanted Ash to compete to test his skills of Pokemon battling, she wanted him to experience what it was like to enter a tournament.

* * *

Delia wanted to lend Ash one of her Pokemon, she even thought of letting him keep it.

After an hour of deciding, she decided she would give him the child of her shiny Dragonite and her Salamence.

She was a young Dratini, but she had a lot of battle experience from training with her parents.

Ash was very surprised when his mother gave him a Pokeball after dinner.

"Open it Ash, I'm going to let you keep it," Delia assured him it wasn't just an empty Pokeball.

Ash opened it and was starstruck of what he saw.

It was a shiny Dratini!

"I want you to compete in a tournament at Cameran Palace this year for vacation and I'm letting you keep her. She is a strong Pokemon that you could train," Delia replied to a dazed Ash.

* * *

Ash immediately started training with Dratini, he didn't want to disappoint his mother when she put a lot of trust into him.

He worked on everything with Dratini, whether it was speed training, attack training, or defense training, Eevee progressed a lot.

Every night after dinner, he would play with Dratini after dinner and all of his mother's Pokemon would come over to them to play with Ash.

Ash matured a lot after a month of training with Dratini.

Ash was smarter and knew how to use the battle field to his advantage, he had more knowledge about Pokemon, and he could control his emotions when Gary and his gang made fun of him.

* * *

When Ash and Delia arrived at Cameran Palace, they saw two guards standing at the front door.

"I assume you young woman are here to compete in this year's tournament?" one of the guards asked.

"Actually, my son is here to compete in the tournament," Delia replied.

The guards let them in to the castle.

* * *

The next day, the competition started with Ash battling a woman who looked to be about 16.

When Ash sent out Dratini, people's jaws dropped.

Many trainers were jealous that a little boy had a more rare Pokemon than them.

The woman sent out an Arcanine.

* * *

"Let the battle begin," the referee shouted.

"Arcanine, use Extremespeed," the woman called out.

"Dratini, you use Extremespeed too," Ash shouted.

Both Pokemon rushed and nobody saw anything but a blur on the battle field.

"Dratini use Dragon rage," Ash shouted when Arcanine started to slow down.

"Arcanine surround yourself with Fire spin," the woman cried out, panicking.

Unfortunately, Dratini's Dragon rage overpowered Arcanine and Arcanine cried out in pain.

"Arcanine, don't give up, use Flamethrower," the woman said worriedly.

"Dratini, use Light screen,"Ash said calmly.

The Flamethrower was easily deflected and Dratini finished it off with a Dragon Pulse.

* * *

The battle resulted in Ash winning with Dratini who barely took a hit.

After many battles, Ash competed against a man named Carl.

He sent out a Rhyperior, he expected Dratini to cower at the sight of his massive Rhyperior, but Dratini didn't back down.

* * *

"Let the battle begin," the referee shouted once again.

Carl knew the Dratini was powerful, so he wanted to finish Dratini off quickly.

"Rhyperior, use Fissure," Carl shouted.

"Dratini dodge it," Ash cried out, panicking.

Dratini dodged it and Ash ordered it to use Dragon rush.

"Rhyperior, dodge it and use Earthquake," Carl countered.

"Now, Dratini use Thunderbolt on its horn," Ash said triumphantly.

Rhyperior shrieked in pain and finally collapsed.

* * *

"The winner of this year's tournament is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town," the referee shouted.

The audience clapped loudly for Ash, and in the audience, there was a man named Riley Gen.

He was one of the last Aura users.

Aura users were people who were born without a larger amount of aura in them and they could manipulate aura to do many wonderful things.

He looked and Ash and almost passed out from the amount of aura flooding out from him.

'I need to get to this boy. If he doesn't start training now, he will become an immature boy who can't control his emotions,' Riley thought.

* * *

They guided Ash to the banquet hall and made him sit in a chair.

They handed Sir Aaron's staff to Ash to hold.

Riley came in and bowed to Queen Ilene,"May I speak to you in private for a moment, my Queen?"

Queen Ilene nodded and they walked into an empty room.

"The boy, Ash Ketchum, has a very high amount of aura in him. He will need to start training or he could end up hurting somebody with his outburst of emotions," Riley explained to Queen Ilene.

"Very well, Riley Gen

* * *

. After the festival ends, we will speak to his mother about this," Queen Ilene understood.

* * *

Ash got very bored, he wanted to do something else besides just sitting in a chair.

He was very bored that he didn't notice a myterious blue flash at the crystal of the staff.

* * *

_Why did you betray me Sir Aaron? _Ash was startled and confused by the sudden voice in his head.

_Why? Explain yourself._ This time Ash heard the voice, it sounded more aggresive.

_LET ME OUT! _Ash was paralyzed with fear.

The staff started shaking and a Lucario came out of the staff in a glowing blue light

Lucario kneeled on the floor, he turned around and was confused to see a young boy instsead of Sir Aaron.

_Where are you master?_ Lucario spoke.

Riley's Lucario was shocked when he realized that this was _THE _legendary apprentice of Sir Aaron.

* * *

Lucario bolted out of the castle before anyone could speak.

He ran non-stop to the Tree of Beginning, hoping for answers.

He stopped at the heart of the Tree of Beginning and shouted _Mew! I need answers!_

Mew did not answer and Lucario accidentally hit a time flower.

He saw everything he needed to know and Mew finally appeared.

_What do I do now? Everything I once knew is gone now? _Lucario cried trying to blink back tears.

_Go with the boy Ash Ketchum, he will be your first friend in this world. Teach him the ways of an aura user. He will need all the help he can get. _Mew spoke like a wise man.

* * *

Lucario ran back to Cameran Palace and walked up to Ash.

He bowed to Ash and said _I will teach you the ways of an aura user. This is something you need to learn, as Lady Mew requested this herself._

Ash and Lucario went back to Pallet Town and Lucario became his second Pokemon.

* * *

**This is the second chapter to The Aura User. If you want to see the battle scenes, I'll try my best. **


	3. Chapter 3

The Aura User

* * *

Altomare

(9 years)

* * *

After Lucario had decided to help Ash train to be an aura user, Ash and Lucario stayed at the Tree of Beginning.

They trained together for half a year before returning to Cameran Palace.

Queen Ilene wasn't surprised, as she said herself that when Ash finished training, he would be recognized as an official aura user and protector of the castle.

Ash officially became known as 'The Successor of Sir Aaron', since Lucario told her that Ash had the exact same aura as Sir Aaron.

People who had the exact same aura of another person were either relatives or people who were worthy of wielding someone else's aura.

Everyone knew that Sir Aaron had no relatives.

* * *

Professor Oak gave Ash a trainer's license early since he already had two Pokemon in his possession.

Ash's mother gave him a chain necklace that could hold a Pokeball.

Ash's father clipped on his most prized Pokemon's Pokeball on it.

Gary and his gang often made fun of Ash's necklace.

They all thought that the Pokeball that held Lucario was a toy Pokeball.

Ash always ignored them since he wasn't allowed to tell anyone that he got his trainer's license early.

* * *

Delia Ketchum had another trip planned put for her and Ash.

This time it was to go to Altomare in the Johto region.

Delia thought that Ash could try out the Tour de Altomare.

The Tour de Altomare was a water chariot race.

Delia decided that she would give her Milotic to Ash just like she gave Ash her Dratini.

Ash was especially excited when he heard the legend of the Latios that sacrificed itself for the city.

Ash wanted to meet the Latios and Latias, who were protectors of the city.

* * *

The Tour de Altomare started and Ash was in the league.

What he didn't know was that Latios and Latias were watching him.

Latias was paying very close attention to Ash since she thought he was handsome.

Latias wanted to help Ash win the race, but Latios stopped her.

Even without Latias's help, Ash still won the race.

* * *

When they got to the hotel, Delia unpacked the clothes.

Ash was very excited that he won the race and still had a lot of energy.

He let Lucario out of his Pokeball and said,"Lets go find a quiet spot to meditate, we missed out on a lot of training."

Lucario was excited that he could see Altomare with his own eyes.

They wandered around Altomare until they found a quiet spot to meditate.

They sensed an invisible presence near them, but they ignored it until there was another one.

Their eyes snapped opened and they walked over to the invisible presences.

They grabbed the invisible presences, which were Latios and Latias.

They disappeared and started running as fast as they could.

Ash and Lucario followed them to the Secret Garden.

They spotted the Soul Dew and Ash started wondering why there was a high amount aura flowing through it when it wasn't a living object.

Latios didn't trust them and tried attacking them, but Lucario easily defended them.

They both launched an aura sphere where Latios saw them meeting and training, Latios saw everything in their livess.

Ash asked Latios if they could talk to their parents and they snapped saying that they couldn't.

Ash walked over to the Soul Dew and he used his aura to change it so that the soul of Latios could come out anytime.

Latios came out of the Soul Dew and thanked Ash eternally.

Latios even gave Ash psychic powers, and Ash went there everyday to train with Latios on psychic powers.

Ash progressed a lot, he even found out that he could fuse psychic powers and aura powers so that using aura could be easier and psychic powers would be easier to use.

* * *

When Ash had to leave, Father Latios walked up to him and requested him to train Latios to be stronger.

Ash was stunned that Latios could come with him.

Ash accepted and he captured Latios.

Ash was thrilled to have another strong Pokemon come with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Ash woke up at 5:30 A.M with a large smile on his face.

Today, he would be starting his journey to become a Pokemon master!

He shook Lucario, who was sleeping on the floor, "Wake up Lucario, today I will finally start my journey!"

Lucario woke up with a grumble until he realized what day it was.

Ash got all his gear ready.

Ash wore an outfit similar to Sir Aaron, but his outfit was darker.

The outfit was what he usually wore when he had to defend Cameran Palace.

Ash had spent the past year practicing his psychic and aura abilities.

Every morning, he and Lucario would teleport to an empty clearing just outside of Pallet Town to spar and meditate.

Ash teleported himself and Lucario to the clearing, and they got into the position to spar.

Ash knew that Lucario was going easy on him when they sparred, but this time he wanted Lucario to do his best.

Ash started off with firing an aura sphere, but Lucario easily deflected it back to him.

Lucario shot a barrage of aura spheres at Ash which he blocked with his aura shield.

Lucario ran at him with an aura shield around him and created a aura sword.

Ash also created an aura sword and they fought.

Lucario was finally tired and Ash hit him when he slowed down.

Lucario collapsed and muttered, "You win this time, but I will get you next time."

Ash looked at his watch and announced, "It is 6:00, what do we do now?"

"I'm going to meditate," Lucario replied getting back up.

Ash didn't know what else to do so he sat under the tree meditating with Lucario.

* * *

Soon, Ash and Lucario teleported back to their house.

Ash took a quick shower and they walked over to Professor Oak's lab.

Ash knocked on the door and Professor Oak ran and opened the door looking very tired.

"Ash, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be here at 9:00 to get your Pokedex?"Professor Oak questioned.

"The early bird gets the worm, or in this case, the Pokemon," Ash chuckled sheepishly.

"Alright, come in Ash," Professor Oak said.

Professor Oak came in and gave Ash a Pokedex

"Can I get information on Pokemon from other regions? I want to be ready for anything," Ash asked.

"Sure," Professor Oak answered.

Professor Oak took the Pokedex and put it in a machine and gave it back to Ash.

* * *

Ash went back home and his mom gave him a cheerful smile even though he knew she was sad.

Ash got his bag with all his items and he started to walk out.

"Don't forget to change your underwear!" Delia called out.

Ash turned red with embarrassment and Lucario snickered.

Ash shouted, "I know, mom."

After that, Ash officially began his journey.


	5. Chapter 5

Ash let out all of his Pokemon.

"Alright everyone, lets start training," Ash announced.

All the Pokemon cheered.

"Dratini, you work on learning Iron Tail, I'm going to use you for the first gym in Pewter City. Miloctic, you will perfect Hydro Cannon, I will also be using you for the first gym, because Lucario could probably beat all the gyms without even trying. Latios, you will work on your defense. Lucario, you and I will spar," Ash explained his plan.

All the Pokemon got to work, and by the afternoon, everybody was exhausted.

Then, Ash and the Pokemon heard another Pokemon shriek for help, Ash and Lucario used their aura vision and saw that a Mew was being hunted by Team Rocket.

Ash's eyes widened, he knew that he couldn't let a Pokemon suffer when he could help, so he used his psychic abilities to freeze the Team Rocket grunts.

Mew saw Ash, and it hugged Ash tightly.

It realized that the chosen one had just saved it.

Ash walked into the clearing and he called Officer Jenny to come and arrest the grunts, first he wiped their memories of what he did, because if they knew, they would bother him constantly.

Mew let go of Ash and Ash told it that it was free now, but Mew just floated in front of Ash and tilted its head.

It pointed at a Pokeball on Ash's belt and Ash understood what it wanted.

Ash took a Pokeball and threw it at Mew.

Mew was caught without any struggle and Ash was ecstatic about catching Mew.

Ash sent out Mew and told her that the Pokemon were training and told Mew to work on her attack.

* * *

Officer Jenny arrested the Team Rocket grunts and Ash started making lunch with the materials he had.

Ash made a sandwich out of berries and he gave his Pokemon food that were for their type.

After lunch was over, Ash started to travel again.

* * *

"Hey Ashy-boy, I just got my first Pokemon. Let's have a battle, unless you are afraid to lose," Gary said smirking, when he saw Ash walking.

"Alright, do you have any other Pokemon yet?" Ash asked.

"I have two Pokemon in total," Gary replied proudly.

"Alright, let's start. Go, Dratini," Ash called out his first Pokemon.

"What! How did a pathetic trainer like you get a Dratini?!" Gary said accusingly.

Ash ignored Gary and Gary sent out his Squirtle.

"Squirtle, lets beat this loser," Gary said smirking.

Squirtle also smirked because it thought Dratini was very weak.

"Squirtle use Sand-attack," Gary called out thinking it would be an easy win.

Squirtle kicked sand into Dratini's eyes and cried out triumphantly.

"Well obviously, your Squirtle's arrogance has passed on to him from you," Ash deduced when he saw Squirtle folding his arms like he already won.

"Dratini, remember, find Squirtle with your aura and fire Dragon pulse on it," Ash ordered.

Dratini closed its eyes and scanned for Squirtle's aura, it found it charging to it firing a Skull bash.

Dratini sidestepped it and fired a Dragon Pulse on its head.

Squirtle instantly fainted and Gary growled.

Gary returned Squirtle and sent out a Nidoran(male).

"Nidoran, use Poison Sting," Gary ordered nervously.

"Dratini dodge and use Extremespeed," Ash said calmly.

Nidoran couldn't even see Dratini and it was hit by Dratini, and it fainted.

"You may have won this time, but I'll get you next time," Gary shouted running up the path.


	6. Chapter 6

Ash was walking down the path to Viridian City, it was almost sundown and he wanted to get there fast.

Then, Ash heard a scream, he ran towards the source of the scream, which was from a girl.

The girl was facing a Gyarados, and Ash quickly sent out his Dratini.

"Dratini use Thunderbolt," Ash shouted.

The Thunderbolt made Gyarados madder and it attacked the girl, thinking it attacked it.

Gyarados struck her leg and blood flowed out of her gash.

Dratini used Thunderbolt once again, and the Gyarados was knocked out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, MY BIKE!" the girl screamed at Ash.

Then, the girl passed out.

Ash saw a rainbow and saw Ho-oh.

He quickly took a picture of it to show to Professor Oak with his Pokedex.

Then, Ho-oh dropped a feather from its wing and it landed in front of Ash.

He quickly grabbed the girl and her bike to get to the hospital in Viridian City.

* * *

"MY BIKE, YOU ARE SO DEAD KID!" the girl shouted the moment she opened her eyes.

"Who are you?" Ash asked ignoring her screams.

"I'm Misty, and you're paying for that bike!" Misty shouted again.

"Here, take this Bike voucher, I don't need it," Ash replied.

"Thanks," Misty said.

Ash walked away and went to the PokeMart.

He bought more Pokeballs and some Potions.

Ash went to a clearing to train his Pokemon when he saw a tree fall down.

He wen to check it out and saw a Scyther in the center of pile of unconscious Pokemon.

It screeched and saw Ash.

It ran up to Ash and battled Ash.

Ash sent out Lucario and knocked out the Scyther with one Dynamicpunch.

Ash threw a Pokeball at it and it made a clicking sound, showing that he caught it with no struggle from Scyther.

He walked over to the pile of unconscious Pokemon and saw an Onix with a Metal Coat.

'It must have saw Onix with the Metal Coat, fought for it and got out of control when it saw something red,' Ash inferred.

* * *

Ash took Scyther to the Pokemon Center and got it healed up.

He checked Scyther on the Pokedex.

_Pokemon: Scyther_

_Gender: Male_

_Scyther, the Mantis Pokemon. Its clawsare sharp as swords, and it is a powerful flyer. This Pokemon is rarely seen by humans and almost never captured._

_Ability: Swarm, Technician, and Steadfast(Hidden ability)_

_Moves: Quick attack, Vacuum wave, Focus Energy, Pursuit, False swipe, Wing attack, Razor wind, and X-scissor_

_Note: Scyther's unusual coloring is what most Professors will refer to as shiny Pokemon._

"Wow, Scyther, you're strong," Ash complimented.

Scyther puffed up its chest in pride when it heard those words.

"But, you need to work on you're defense, you don't have any defensive moves," Ash continued.

Scyther nodded solemnly.

Ash created a schedule to follow everyday.

_5:30- Wake up_

_6:00 to 6:30- Breakfast_

_6:30 to 8:00- Attack and Defense training_

_8:00 to 10:00- Speed training_

_10:00 to 12:00- Move tutoring_

_12:00 to 12:30- Lunch_

_12:30 to 6:00- Travel_

_6:00 to 6:30- Dinner_

_6:30 to 9:00- Spar_

_9:00- Sleep_

Ash started to follow his schedule everyday and in one week, he was in Pewter City and his Pokemon were ready for the gym battle.

Then, he heard someone behind him.

"You're going to challenge Brock? If you are, you don't stand a chance, newbie," a man jeered at him.

Ash wanted to punch him and scream at him, but he controlled his temper and ignored him.

"We'll see who is the newbie here," Ash spat at the man and he walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the people who liked Misty in the anime. I didn't include her because I, on the other hand, hated Misty in the anime.**

When Ash walked into the gym, the lights were shining dimly.

A man was sitting across the field on a large boulder.

'What is this guy? What kind of gym leader sits on a platform like a Buddhist?' Ash questioned in his mind.

Apparently, the man had not noticed Ash until Ash challenged him to a battle.

"My name is Brock," Brock said calmly.

Brock snapped his fingers, and the lights became brighter.

He stood up and sent out his Geodude.

Ash sent out his Dratini.

Brock took one look at Dratini and his mouth was big enough for a Pidgeot to make a nest inside of it.

"How did a newbie like you get such a rare Pokemon?" Brock demanded fiercely.

Ash ignored him and ordered Dratini to use Dragon rush.

Long story short, Geodude was knocked out in one hit.

Brock was even more speechless.

'How is this kid able to train a Dratini to this strong, let alone catch one?' Brock screamed in his mind.

"You may have defeated my Geodude, but you'll never defeat this one," Brock called out with a smirk.

"GO, ONIX," Brock shouted across the field.

Onix came out with a roar and looked at Dratini like,'You call me out and expect me to battle this punk?'

Dratini was offended and attacked Onix with a Dragon tail.

Onix screeched in pain and Brock ordered it to use Dig.

Onix instantly burrowed into the ground.

Ash shouted,"Dratini use Safeguard."

Dratini used Safeguard and Onix was thrown back from attacking the barrier.

"Dratini, use Rain dance," Ash said while smirking.

Dratini started to dance in weird patterns and there was a rain cloud.

Onix roared in pain from the water.

"Dratini, finish this with Water gun," Ash shouted.

Onix was unconscious and Ash returned Dratini.

Brock walked up to Ash and gave him the Boulder Badge.

Brock looked furious that he had lost to a newbie trainer.

Ash walked out and he saw the man who told him not to challenge Brock standing in front of the gym.

"I told you that you would lose," the man sneered.

Ash showed him the Boulder Badge and the man looked very surprised.

Ash walked past him and went to the Pokemon Center.

Ash healed his Pokemon and went on to Cerulean City.

Before he got out of the Pokemon Center, a girl with blonde hair walked up to him.

"My name's Cynthia," Cynthia introduced.

"Do you mind if I travel with you? My grandma always told me that traveling with others is better, and everyone else wasn't interested in traveling with a "beginner"," Cynthia went on.

"Alright," Ash stammered, blushing furiously at the blonde hair beauty.


	8. Chapter 8

Ash blushed every time he looked at Cynthia. Cynthia was now travelling with him on their journey. She had been a big help, since she already had experience as a Pokemon trainer, and she helped Ash train his Pokemon.

Ash decided that he needed a variety of Pokemon, since he only had a few.

Ash was training his Pokemon, until he saw two people in a white uniform that had a big red R on it behind some bushes. "Team Rocket,"Ash growled under his breath so that they couldn't hear him.

"You useless Pokemon!" Ash heard a female voice scream. "You're a pathetic excuse for a Pokemon!" this time it was a male voice.

Ash used his aura and sensed that a female and a male were beating a Meowth. Ash growled since he hated Pokemon abuse.

He used his psychic powers to stop the duo and ran up to the beaten up Meowth. "What have they done to you," Ash muttered under his breath.

The Meowth had a dazed look on its face and it was about to faint.

"Forgive me, but this is the only way," Ash whispered into the Meowth's scratched up ear.

Ash took out a Pokeball and caught Meowth. Ash turned to the duo of Team Rocket members. Ash thought of a way to punish them for Pokemon abuse and an evil smirk grew on his face.

Ash used his psychic powers and teleported them right into a police station. "That should do the trick," Ash said thoughtfully.

He quickly ran to the nearest Pokemon center to heal up the Meowth. Cynthia followed him with a shocked look on her face.

When they reached the Pokemon Center, Ash was panting like a dog and cried,"Abused Pokemon, needs treatment!" At those words, Ash collapsed from exhaustion.

Ash and Cynthia ran about two miles without stopping to get to the Pokemon Center.

They slept through the night, and the next morning Nurse Joy shook them awake.

"Is Meowth okay?" Ash asked frantically, afraid that Meowth had some internal injuries.

"Meowth is fine, though he flinches every time I try to go near him," Nurse Joy reported.

"May I see him?" Ash asked nervously. "Sure, go ahead," Nurse Joy replied.

Ash was escorted by Nurse Joy into a room with Meowth in it. Meowth had tubes sticking out of its body. Ash was horrified at the sight of how injured Meowth looked.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked petting Meowth gently on his head. "Yeah," Meowth said coughing. Ash was beyond shocked that he rescued a talking Pokemon.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you, I wanted to ask if you could join me on my journey?" Ash asked to Meowth.

"Of course, I am grateful to you for saving me. It is only fair that I would have to help you in any way possible," Meowth replied.

"Alright, welcome to the team," Ash said excitedly. Ash took out a Pokeball and Meowth tapped the button on the Pokeball.

* * *

**I apologize for not posting a chapter for so long. I was on a trip in Italy until now.**

**Also, can anyone guess who Meowth is?**


End file.
